megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Soldier Stonekong
}} is a gorilla-based Reploid and one of the Mavericks in Mega Man X7. He dwells within the Deep Forest, and acts somewhat like a medieval knight. He is one of three Red Alert members who is fully aware that he is being manipulated by "the Professor" (the other two being Red and Tornado Tonion). However, unlike the other two, he doesn't seem to regret being used for evil (something noted by and scolded by Axl), as he only fights for loyalty, not justice. Strategy This battle takes place on what is basically a 2-D arena wrapped around into a ring. Stonekong will run around this ring. He has a large stone sword, as well as his Gaea Shield. His sword can be destroyed, and this may make things easier. *Right from start of battle, he will rush towards the player. Quickly dash jump to the left, or double-jump over him (if the player is using Zero) to avoid a hit, then fire at him or slash him again. *His second attack involves him releasing his shield and letting it fly around the arena once. Jump over it to dodge it (Zero's double-jump makes this easier). When he's standing still, use rapid fire to lower his life quickly or slash him with the Z-Saber as much as possible before the shield returns. *His third attack involves him jumping up and latching onto the cylinder-like obstacle in the center of the ring. Stonekong will then create a huge rock which will split in two, each part flying in opposite directions around the arena. They'll break just before they make contact with each other, allowing the player to avoid being hit by the rocks if they're right between the parts as they break; another way to dodge this attack is to use Zero's double-jump to jump over them, or have Axl roll through them. *As long as Stonekong has his sword equipped, if the player stands too close to him, he will raise his sword and slash at them; this attack does considerable damage, so watch out. If using Zero, his Hadangeki will cause Stonekong to slip and fall. Hit him with the G-Launcher to lower his health rapidly (since Explosion can only be fired twice, the G-Launcher alone is best, as it can be used indefinitely). Data Stage enemies *Blockape *Ape Stone *Ruinsman *Kyuun B *Rolling Stone In-game quotes *''"Try and dodge THIS!" (when throwing his shield)'' *''"Just getting started!" (halfway through the battle)'' *''"GOOD JOB!!" (when defeated)'' Dialogues X= X: Why...Why do you insist on fighting? Soldier Stonekong: First I ask you! What is strength? What is war? X: A method for imposing one's will upon another. Soldier Stonekong: Precisely! Now, no more talk! Let our swords speak for us! Only the victors will be viewed as righteous in the eyes of history. |-| Zero= Zero: You're something else. Soldier Stonekong: So, you are Zero, the grace of whose attacks is like no other... I am Stonekong. I live only to fight. Just like you. Zero: No! There's more to life than fighting! Soldier Stonekong: Silence! I've never seen a battle Reploid as perfect as you. We shall have the fight to end all fights. En garde! |-| Axl= Axl: The great and wise Stonekong. How could you, of all people, do such a thing?! Soldier Stonekong: We...We have already strayed from the path. Now all we can do is stay true to our beliefs, wherever they might lead us. Axl: But what Red Alert is doing is wrong. Soldier Stonekong: I know that! Both you and I know they are being manipulated! I fight for loyalty. Ready yourself! Other Media Soldier Stonekong appeared in the Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom shorts. From the eight bosses, he and Ride Boarski are the one with least appearances in the manga, Stonekong being featured in only one short and having cameo appearances in two shorts. Archie Comics Soldier Stonekong is featured in Worlds Unite as part of Sigma's Maverick army. In addition to appearing in the story itself, he also appeared on the poster variant cover for ''Sonic Boom'' #9, where he is attacked by Dr. Eggman piloting a mech with a drill weapon. Gallery Soldierstonekong.jpg|3D render of Soldier Stonekong. X7SoldierStonekong.jpg|Concept art of Soldier Stonekong. RX7SoldierStonekong.png|Soldier Stonekong in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Production Notes Designer Comments "I was in charge of Stonekong's design. I was going for the sort of sophisticated design reminiscent of 'X1' and the robot animes from the 80s, the kind of thing the kids love. I was kind of hoping that my design would influence the other designers to an extent, but I came into 'X7' a little late in the game, so it was too late for that." - Tatsuya Yoshikawa Mega Man X Official Complete Works. UDON Entertainment Corp., 2009, pg. 67. Trivia *Soldier Stonekong has a brief appearance in the last issue from Dreamwave Productions' Mega Man comic. *Stonekong's stage is unique in that it is the only purely 2D stage of all the 8 regular bosses. References *Sepelak, Greg (2003). Mega Man X7 Official Strategy Guide. pg.35. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP and attack names.) Inline Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X7 bosses Category:Red Alert Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Mammal design Category:Earth Mavericks